El peligro y emoción tiene dos ruedas
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Totaka-chan tenia una lista de las cosas que no iba hacer. Subir a una motocicleta, es una de ellas, el peligro que tenían esa cosa de dos ruedas, le hacía imposible de querer subir. ¿Qué pasará cuando ve a Chunta con una de esas cosas? Nunca se imagino que sería una gran emoción.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Yei! Un capítulo más de mi hermosa pareja de hombres más deseados. Esta vez, es un capítulo tranquilo que no va involucrar el sexo entre ellos, será algo romántico, tranquilo y sincero. Así como son ellos, algo que sólo se habla de sentimientos sin llegar a segundas opciones. ¡Es algo hermoso! Este pequeño capítulo, se me ocurrió de la misma manera, cuando Takato se enferma y Chunta tiene que viajar en taxi porque el tiene motocicleta.**

**Me quedé pensando: ¿Y la motocicleta? Pues así está una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió. ¡Espero que les guste! Es algo lindo y sin segundas intenciones, algo que les llevará al corazón.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Dakaretai Otoko 1-i ni Odosarete Imasu no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hashigo Sakurabi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Había una lista de cosas que Takato Saijou nunca haría, una lista mental que siempre tenía en cuenta con las cosas que le rodeaban.

La primera sería acostarse con un hombre, cosa que se fue al carajo cuando apareció Azumaya Junta y prácticamente lo violó con ese cuerpo que era irresistible. Al final lo aceptará como su pareja, como su amante porque era con el único que le dejaría entrar a su cuerpo y hacerle perder entre el placer de cada arremetida. Pero esa era otra cosa, un punto y aparte en esta situación. La segunda cosa que nunca haría, sería fumar pero tiene una pequeña excepción cuando se trata de fotos de la agencia. La tercera es que nunca dejaría de ser cruel con las personas, era fiel creyente que esa era la única manera en la que podían comprender las situaciones del momento como también que era la única forma en que crecían para ser mejores actores y tal vez en algún futuro, pasarlo. Cosa que era realmente difícil cuando la experiencia y esa sensualidad que tenía, eran sus más grandes armas para poder destronarlos.

Y la cuarta. Era un tanto común entre las personas que todo ese tiempo hablaban sobre su mayor miedo y el peligro de que sea el único objeto con más muertes en el mundo. Una motocicleta, no es que le tuviera miedo, simplemente, pensaba que aquel objeto con un motor y dos ruedas, era algo que no iba con su figura de actor muy reconocido. Prefería viajar cómodo en un automóvil que sentir como el aire le pega de lleno en la cara junto con varios pequeños insectos y demasiada contaminación que se puede encontrar en el ambiente mismo. Si, esa era su larga excusa para nunca subirse a una de esas cosas.

¿Porqué pensaba en eso?

Porqué, justo a la salida. Sabía que Chunta esperaba por él en el estacionamiento. Su único destino, era la casa del otro y la cama del mismo para que pudiera disfrutar de su compañía y de todo ese tiempo que estuvieron lejos. Claro, esperaba ver a ese automóvil y a él recargado en el mismo. Pero no, en su lugar, vio una motocicleta de color negro, a Chunta sonriendo y dos cascos en cada una de sus manos. Lo único que pudo hacer Totaka fue suspirar y caminar a donde se encontraba el otro. Agradecía que salía de noche y era un estacionamiento, así nadie podia ver su cara de vergüenza.

**-¿Y el auto?** -Fue su primer pregunta.

**-Tuve un problema con el motor** -Chunta sonrió.**\- Y ya se me hacía tarde para venir a recogerte**

**-Me hubieras dicho y le llamo a mi representante** -Saco su celular para buscar cierto contacto.**\- Aún estamos a tiempo**

Pero no pudo hacer dicha acción al ver como Chunta le quitaba el celular y suspiraba.

**-Solo será por esta vez pero ¿Podríamos irnos en mi moto?** -Sonrió un tanto nostálgico.**\- Hace tiempo que no la conduzco y creo que extrañaba esta libertad**

**-¿Y porque no la manejas?**

**-Desde que te conocí, decidí llevarte en auto para estar contigo en un lugar seguro pero ahora por este problema tuve que recurrir a otra cosa** -Le sonrió a Takato.**\- ¿Podríamos subirnos e irnos de este lugar aquí? Sólo por hoy**

Totaka-chan pensó un poco. Miro la motocicleta y pensó en su lista mental de aquellas cosas que nunca iba hacer. La motocicleta era algo que no quisiera pero ante la mirada un poco nostálgica de Chunta le hizo que suspirara. No estaba mal que de vez en cuando hiciera alguna de las actividades favoritas de él. Tomó uno de los cascos y se lo coloco, agradecía que cubría su rostro, así no tenía porque morir de la vergüenza que todos vieran al actor más seductor, abrazado de otro hombre y montado en una motocicleta. Chunta sonrió, se colocó su casco e inmediatamente se subió a la moto, espero a que Takato se subiera y le abrazara por la cintura para encender el motor.

Un ronroneo fuerte que lo hizo ensordecer y empezó a conducir por las calles de la ciudad. Takato se recargaba en su cuerpo, lo abrazaba con tanta necesidad que mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. No quería mirar, si tenía un poco de miedo y lo mostraba por la manera en que lo abrazaba. Chunta sonrió, tal vez era momento de darle un poco más de seguridad.

**-Deberías abrir los ojos**

**-No quiero, los abriré cuando estemos cerca de casa**

**-¿En serio te perderás de este hermoso escenario?**

Totaka abrió los ojos ante esa última pregunta. Miro a su lado para ver las luces encendidas de los edificios pasar. Los colores y el brillo eran tan vividos. Por lo que podía entender, Chunta se había desviado del camino hasta llegar a ese lugar secreto. Ver aquellas luces, cosas que nunca aprecia viajando en el auto, aquel escenario. Se veía lindo que por ese momento, había olvidado que tenía miedo. Se soltó un poco para ver a su alrededor, una pequeña sonrisa apareció hasta que se detuvieron en ese punto. Takato se quito el casco para sentir aquel cálido viento. No había sido tan malo como creía, incluso se sentía más tranquilo. Bajaron del mismo para caminar a ese barandal cercano, recargarse un poco y respirar por fin.

**-Viajar en motocicleta no es ariesgado como lo hacen ver **-Chunta sonrió.**\- Con el equipo y precaución necesaria convierte un viaje en moto en algo más libre ¿No lo crees?**

**-Ahora creo que si **-Takato sonrió.**\- Hace tiempo el viaje en moto estaba en mi lista de cosas que nunca iba hacer** -Miro a Chunta.**\- Pero creo que podría acostumbrarme a viajar de vez en cuando**

Chunta sonrió. Cosa que le causo ternura y asombro a Takato, ver aquella hermosa sonrisa tan sincera y que podía decir más palabras. Sabía que lo había hecho feliz con sólo hacer una de sus actividades favoritas. Ver aquella sinceridad en Chunta le hizo sentirse tranquilo. Sólo fue necesario tomar su mano y besar sorpresivamente su mejilla para cerrar aquella emocionante y peligrosa noche. Chunta sonrió, acaricio la mejilla de Takato-san y sus labios se unieron en un suave beso. Sin segundas intenciones, solo un beso que mostraba todo su amor y cariño.

**-¿Nos vamos a casa?** -Preguntó Chunta con suavidad.

**-Vamos**

Esa noche en especial sería tranquila, donde no era necesario el sexo. Donde volvieron a regresar por el mismo camino, Chunta disfrutando del abrazo de Takato y este último asombrado observando todo a su alrededor. No mentía, le gustaría viajar más en motocicleta, tal vez se convertiría en una actividad favorita a seguir. Esa noche, al llegar a casa, solo se metieron a la cama y se quedaron dormidos abrazados. Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y con la tranquilidad marcada.

Tal vez, Chunta no le debería decir a Takato-san que el auto si servía y no se descompuso como le había dicho. Tal vez, podría disfrutar de más viaje en motocicleta. No estaría mal sentir como lo abrazaba.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¿Ya dije que ellos son verdaderamente lindos? Hacen que me enamoré más de ellos. De mi querido Chunta y mi Totaka-chan. ¡Un fic demasiado lindo! Yo estoy esperando a que sigan traduciendo los siguientes capítulos, ya los medio leí en una página japonesa y puedo decir que están bastante interesantes. ¡Demasiado interesantes! Ya quiero saber de que va a tratar este arco ¡Será realmente grandioso!**

**Es por este motivo por el cual tardó en subir capitulos. Estoy esperando a las actualizaciones del manga para al fin poder subir más sobre mi pareja favorita.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Miércoles 8 de Mayo de 2019**


End file.
